Jurassic Park The Beginning
by Dinohunter55
Summary: The prequel to Jurassic Park Broken Lives, it follows the story of the first born of the Velociraptors and a few characters from Jurassic Park. This story takes place before, during, and after the movie Jurassic Park with some references to the novels.
1. Prologue: The First Born

Jurassic Park The Beginning

Prologue: The First Born

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

Author Note: This is a prequel to my story Jurassic Park Broken Lives. The timeline is my own that I created using information gathered from the novels, movies, games, and various sites. Enjoy.

* * *

_April 7, 1987_

John Parker Hammond stood impatiently watching several machines care for the eggs. He leaned on his cane, a bamboo pole with a piece of polished amber at the end. His graying hair reflected his old age but his eyes were that of an excited youth.

For years now, his company, Ingen, has spent vast resources into cloning the dinosaurs with only limited success. The investors were now pressuring him for results but he had none to show and several were beginning to doubt it was possible.

This was the third attempt at cloning the velociraptor, the first attempt ended in the infants dying in the egg before three weeks, the second died only minutes after emerging from their shell. Several other species were having the same difficulties as well, from the underdeveloped bodies and unknown genetic complications. The problem Wu concluded was that a gene was missing and that he had to find a suitable match or else the creatures would die because of genetic defects within minutes of hatching.

Damn Wu if he did not get it right this time, John though as he rocked on his the balls of his heels as he always did when he got angry or nervous. "Do you know how long this will take?" John questioned as he watched the unmoving eggs. "You said there was movement earlier."

"Yes and there was." Wu replied as he checked a chart. "All nine eggs showed sighs of activity this morning."

"Yes, well now it is evening," John said and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Why is it so humid in here?"

"Your researchers said that we needed to mimic the environment that they would have originally…" Wu stated.

"Yes, yes, I get it." John sighed. "Call me if they have any movement."

John turned towards the door leading outside and slowly made his way pass several large tanks and machines. He passed rows of labeled tables, Stego, Tric, and Galli, each of which had three rows of eggs, sixty in each row. The room was windowless because the light could affect the sensitive machinery and possibly hinder the eggs development. Seven scientists around the area were constantly checking the temperature of the eggs and monitoring all the statistics on the small flashing screens on the machinery.

John opened the door and stepped out side. He sighed. Isla Sorna, a large island off the coast of Costa Rica, center of Ingen's dinosaur development project, vast and green with nothing to live in it. He hoped that would soon change.

He took in a deep breath and sighed. The island had a wonderful diversity of plant life, including thirty kinds of year-round flowering plants. The air was heavy and humid, though not as much as in the building. John moved against the wall of the building and leaned against it, letting his cane sit against the wall as well. He rubbed his eyes with wrinkling fingers, the stress of running a company the size of Ingen was too much at times and cost of keeping the project secret only added to the tension.

Over an hour passed as John remained outside by the door to the lab, the sun was beginning to set and the air became chilly. The sky above turned a vibrant color of blended shades of blue, green and purple. Small clouds drifted gingerly in the wind while leaves fluttered about on the ground. The surrounding jungle came alive with crickets and frogs. Their sounds, a soothing melody that always helped John cope with any anxiety he had.

The door next to him opened and a scientist, in his early thirties with brown hair and average build, stepped out. His white lab coat moved slightly as a small gust blew past. His nametag said "Dr. Harold Serentis."

"Mr. Hammond, Dr. Wu asked me to get you." The man said. "He said to tell you that the eggs are defiantly going to hatch within a few minutes."

"He said that last time," Hammond reciprocated. "Is he sure?"

"Yes, the eggs are moving quite a bit, I believe several have started to crack."

"Why didn't you say so," John said and grabbed his cane. He rushed past the man and hurried to the table with the raptor eggs. By now, a small group of scientist had gathered around the area to observe. "Out of my way," John said as he reached the group. He pushed past several scientists and looked to Wu.

"Here," Wu said and handed John a pair of gloves.

"Thank you," John said and slipped on the sterile rubber gloves.

Several squeaks quickly got the attention of the group and everyone turned to see a robot it arm gently grab one egg to steady it. Large cracks formed on the shell and the squeaks grew more intense.

John smiled as the tip of a snout broke free, the tiny mouth opened, showing dozens of tiny teeth. A high-pitched squeak sounded from the infant. Carefully, John pulled fractured pieces of shell form the egg and soon, the infant tumbled onto the mosses and plant material that lined the artificial nest.

The young raptor was a dark blue in color with a neon strip down its side. Large red eyes stared awkwardly at the surrounding environment from a triangular head. Tiny arms clawed at the air while little legs twitched as the infant tried to right its self. A pitiful chip echoed in the lab as John picked up the tiny animal.

"Hello little girl," John said as the infant struggled to free its self from his grip, "Active little one isn't she."

"Uh John," Wu said. "I think we should get her into a stress free environment as soon as possible, several of the last animals died of stress."

"Yes, yes," Hammond said approvingly and handed the infant to Wu. "Here comes the next one."

Wu carefully placed a tag around the neck of the velociraptor, the code "000-381-139 v3" labeled the white band. A nearby scientist picked up the creature and walked out of the room.

Hours passed as each of the nine eggs hatched one by one, in total, five were blue while four were white. In seemingly good health, each infant moved from the lab to a specialized care center to decrease the stress and fright of the animal, while maintaining an environment that could support it.

John stood outside the room the infant velociraptors were in, a smile lined his face. Next to him, Wu stood with his hand behind his back.

"Well Mr. Hammond, we did it," Wu said with a deep sense of pride. "It's early to say for sure, but I think we did it."

"Yes you did Wu," John said and patted him on the shoulder. "I have one question, why are they two different colors?"

"I don't know," Wu admitted. "I'm sure it is nothing to worry about though."

The infant raptors jumped and wrestled with each other, unaware of the fret over their survival. They tugged on each other's tails and nipped playfully at another's limbs. The first-born velociraptor stopped and sniffed the air before jumping on another.

John smile and turned away. Tomorrow will be a real test of Wu's work, John thought. He whistled as he headed towards his room…


	2. Chapter 1: One Less

Jurassic Park The Beginning

Jurassic Park The Beginning

Chapter 1: One Less

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author Note: For those having trouble finding Jurassic Park Broken Lives, I've had to change the rating to M.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The air was calm and the room silent as the young velociraptor slowly awoke. The tag around his neck deemed his as the first born of the group of nine. His eyes opened sluggishly to explore the wonder that was the world around him.

The room was open with soft plant matter strewn about the floor. A window allowed him to see out into the hallway as several large creatures passed by. His sniffed the air cautiously and looked back to see that his body was entangled in a mess of limbs and tails that was his companions.

His attention turned to himself to see the blue stripe that ran the length of his body from head to tail. His scales had darkened significantly since the day before; they were now a healthy dark blue. His tiny forearms clawed helplessly at the air, for now, they were useless except in holding onto another when playing and fighting.

A low buzzing caught his attention. A small, black object flew only feet from the basket in which he lay. The source of the buzzing landed on a small stick not far from their nest. The young velociraptor tilted his head curiously and slipped out from under the cluster. Cautiously and quietly, he slipped out of the basket and onto the floor. He paused.

It was a strange creature now that he could see it more clearly. It had two transparent wings on its back, long legs that slid smoothly across its body, grooming it, and large strange looking eyes seemed to stare in all directions.

The young velociraptor lowered his body. He felt a surge of excitement as he crept ever closer to the unsuspecting creature. Then, once he was close enough, he pounced.

The fly flew away before the young raptor could catch it. He shook his body and looked around to find the creature. He could not. As he turned to return to the basket, he felt something tug at his neck. The raptor looked to see that the strange thing one of the large creatures had put around his neck was caught on a stick.

He tugged some more but it refused to give. The young velociraptor's tugs became more desperate until he squealed in fright of being unable to free himself. His cries awoke the others velociraptors that remained in the safety of the basket, bobbing their heads in anxiety and confusion over the situation. They were too young and too inexperienced to do anything to help him.

Suddenly, a creak sounded and they bolted out of the basket and to the furthest corner away from the opening door. They huddled together in the corner while their stuck companion continued to struggle in even more desperate attempts to free himself.

From the door, two women entered the room. They were dressed in long white coats with a glimmering name tag on the left corner, dark shoes, and one held a clip board. One of the women was tall with dark skin, green eyes, and red hair. The other was shorter with light skin, blue eyes and blond hair.

The blond haired women kneeled by the struggling infant and started to reach for the caught tag. She pulled her hand back as the velociraptor snapped at her fingers. She inspected them for injury but he had not touched the surface.

"Feisty little thing, isn't she? She said.

"Careful Jessie," the red haired women warned. "They have sharp little teeth that could cut through those gloves."

"I know Crystal," the blond haired women sighed. "Maybe you could distract her while I free this tag."

"What about these others, they may make a run for it." Crystal said.

Jessie looked at her. "Just close the door. I don't think they'd try it anyway. Once they saw Gomez they'd probably turn around."

"Ok," Crystal sighed. She turned around and closed the door so that only a sliver of light could enter the room from the next. She moved to the other side of Jessie and looked at the young infant.

The velociraptor's eyes darted back and forth between the women, fixating on any movement they made. The small waving motion the one to the right attracted his attention the most. He suddenly felt a tug on his neck and he jumped only to find that he was free. Without a second thought, he rushed to join his companions in the corner of the room. They greeted him with welcoming nuzzles and squeaks but their attention quickly turned back to the women as they headed for the door.

As the women left and the door closed, the room was empty of anything but them. The infant velociraptors quickly scurried back to the basket and huddled together with their eyes on the door.

Several minutes passed without so much as a twitch, at last one of the females wandered out of the nest and headed towards the large window, her amber eyes stared curiously at the passing figures. She cocked and bobbed her head and looked to the top of the room. A strange blinking red light sat at the end of a rectangular box with a cylindrical object that moved in and out. It grabbed her full attention.

She jumped back as the camera moved to focus on her. Loud squealing noises and clicks came from the machine then suddenly it erupted in an explosion of sparks and flames. The female shrieked in fright and raced back to the basket, burying herself at the bottom of the basket. The door opened and the two girls along with a male entered the room and moved to the camera.

"Not again," the male grumbled as he placed the ladder on the floor and started to climb. The two females looked back to the raptors and one slowly pulled a large cloth from her pocket. She slowly stepped over and tossed it over the basket. Both women proceeded to pick up the basket and carried it into the next room and set it down.

"We'd best leave that sheet over them," Crystal said. "I hope this isn't too much for them."

"John will have us fired if they were to die." Jessie sighed. "Do you think we should try feeding them later?"

Crystal just leaned back and sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dr. Wu stood patiently looking over a large machine. He had put in the samples of each of the specimen's DNA for analysis and now was waiting for the results, something that would have been done earlier if one of his assistants had not forgotten to bring them to him. Instead he had to go from one end of the compound to the other and back again. Wu leaned against the table and looked to the room across the hall.

A young woman stood looking though a high-powered microscope. She was rather tall with an average build, long red hair, dark skin, and an elegantly curved face. She was new to the project but like Wu, she had been hired right out of university but John. Her name was Cassandra. She was the new botanist.

Wu smiled as he watched her working silently. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't work up the nerve to ask her at least not right now. His attention slowly turned back to the machine. It made several loud beeping noises and then a paper slid out. He picked it up.

Dr. Wu looked back to the room across the hall but Cassandra was gone. The paper was nothing much, just confirming what he had done. His eyes quickly scanned it but few of the details caught his eye. He stopped and reread the paper. He began to sweat. John was going to kill him. It seemed that not all the animal were female as he had engineered them to be. Some were males and that explain the coloration difference. He had promised that the problem was fixed, if couldn't have been his fault.

Wu wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his coat. It was going to be alright he reassured himself. John couldn't fire him. He was still needed for his expertise. He folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket. He would tell John later, perhaps after the dinner John had planned for the successful creation and first day of life. But what would John have to say if he told him after…

"Dr. Wu to the raptor housing immediately, Dr. Wu to the raptor housing immediately," a voice rang out over the intercom.

"Oh no," Dr. Wu mumbled to himself and raced out of the room. He turned down the hall, nearly running into several people as he made his way to the housing room. He twisted down several more halls and finally he was in the section made specifically for the captivity of the animals. At last he made it and looked into the window. The room was empty save a man on a ladder fixing a camera.

"Dr. Wu?" a voice he recognized as Crystal.

"Where are they, are they ok?" Wu said in a panic.

"I'm sorry but we… we've lost one."


End file.
